When the Stars Align
by princessxoamber
Summary: Fandom4Storms Piece: Please read the companion piece by KareBear1965. Jasper finds his mate and a whole lot more in a bar in Texas.


**Penname: PrincessxoAmber**

**Link to my page: .net/u/2097764/princessxoamber**

**Beta: ****kenzersmom/Maria11**

**Banner made by: Rosalynn **

**A/N: This is a story written in two parts. Well, two different views. Karebear1965 and I came up with this idea together so we wrote the two different points of views. She wrote Bella's and I wrote Jasper's. I would implore you to read both versions because there are certain things you wouldn't know just reading one version. Happy Reading! **

When the Stars Align (Jasper's Pov)

It's been almost twenty five years, since I left the Cullen's and their way of life. The late eighties were a rough patch for Alice and I, she was pulling away where I wanted to pull her closer and let her in further. Then one day, at another one of the numerous schools we had attended, I broke away from their way of life. That night I stalked, murdered, and drank dry a human girl. I went home that night, covered in her blood. Rose and Emmett went off to clean up my mess and Alice and Edward just shot daggers at me. Needless to say, I left that night. I didn't need to stay somewhere I wasn't welcome, and I set off for my oldest and dearest friends, Peter and Charlotte.

I found them in Utah, and I've stayed with them since. Tonight though, they are forcing me to go out to some seedy bar and hope I can 'pick up' a chick, not for food. I stayed on their diet, and allowed myself to be the vampire, I truly am. I make sure to only hunt the fucked up people in the word and take special care of the rapists out there. I wear sunglasses in public and no one questions it. Matched with my leather jacket, they add to my appeal of 'bad ass', and the lust vibes go through the roof. I don't have any trouble picking up girls. The fact of the matter is that none of them are what I want.

As I pulled up a stool at the bar and ordered a few shots of Jack, I watched the room. I could smell the scent of another vampire in the building, one that smelled more amazing than anything I'd ever smelled before. The taste of strawberries and crème hit my tongue, and I searched the room for the owner of the scent. It was obviously female and I was more than curious to see if she looked anything like she tasted.

With my vampire vision, I could see many more things than the normal human could. On my right side, there were a bunch of fake blonde Barbie looking girls. They would flip their hair and bat their eyelashes in my direction, but I completely ignored them. I was on a mission. Straight in front of me sat a table of chubby older men, who were all lusting after the table of girls to my right.

On my left side is where I found what I had been looking for. I saw a pair of legs. A very sexy pair of legs, at that and I followed them up. I watched her calves turn into her knees, then her knees turn into her thighs, and then I saw a piece of sweet heaven. She wasn't wearing underwear, and was, in fact, wearing a very short skirt. As my eyes traveled higher, I caught sight of beautiful curves around her waist, and the most ample breasts I'd ever seen. When my eyes reached her face, I saw a pair of dirty, mucky brown eyes staring at me. I immediately stood to meet her.

I heard a whispered, "Contacts." Her voice was like an angel's.

I made my way toward her table and sat down at the table, "Are you?" I asked.

"Am I what, cowboy? Cause, I know what you're hiding under those glasses." A smile curved on her lips and a perfect eye brow perked up.

"You're a vampire," I whispered at our speed.

"I am and so are you," She answered.

"Jasper Whitlock," I introduced myself, feeling good to actually use my own name to meet someone.

"Bella Swan," she smiled and continued, "And we have some mutual acquaintances."

I stared at her dumbfounded, wondering who she knew and then all of a sudden I knew….she She had been a Cullen, too.

She raised an eyebrow at the look on my face and lit a cigarette. "Don't look so surprised."

"Sorry sugar, but I'm a little surprised. I thought all the roles in the Cullen family were filled." I reached over to her pack and withdrew one for myself.

"Well cowboy, long story short? Eddie boy smelled me, tried to eat me, then Alice stopped him, and let me change," she said nonchalantly and just shrugged her shoulders.

I was shocked. Edward lost control? When has that ever happened? Her human blood scent must have been even more potent than her vampire scent, so I understood. I bet I would have snapped at her too. I was curious about what had happened to cause her to leave them.

"Wanna dance?" I found myself asking.

She beamed a smile at me and held her hand out for me to take. I pulled her from her seat and against my body. She fit perfectly into me. My hand reached the small of her back and our eyes locked. She pulled the sunglasses from my face and smirked. "Keep your eyes on me and no one will notice."

"That won't be a problem, sugar." My lips curved into a smirk, and I felt her lust increase.

"Let's dance, cowboy." She pulled away from me and moved toward the dance floor. Each man in the room followed her with their eyes, and I suppressed a growl in their direction. The lust in that bar was almost crippling me. I was unsure if it was coming from the others or if that's just how much I enjoyed watching Bella walk in that short little skirt.

We reached the dance floor, and a slow country song made its way through the speakers. I gripped her hips with my hands and pulled her as close as we could get. The words rang through the bar, but all I could focus on was the eyes of the small little girl that had somehow taken my breath away.

We didn't speak, just danced for several hours. Our eyes always stayed locked and no matter the beat of the song, we swayed in the same rhythm, slow and steady. Our bodies were constantly touching. I wanted nothing more than to pin her to the nearest wall and take her right then and there. I didn't care that there were witnesses; I just wanted to find myself lost in Bella.

Another song ended and Bella leaned up to whisper in my ear, "Let's get out of here. I want to show you something."

She winked and made her way back to the table where our jackets and her purse laid. As soon as we stepped out of the bar, Bella popped the contacts out of her eyes, and I was met with a pair of crimson ones that matched my own.

"Nice to see your natural color, sugar," I chuckled as she grimaced my way. "Are we running wherever it is we're going?"

"No way, I recently acquired a motorcycle. Wanna help me break it in?" She giggled and we made our way toward a black motorcycle parked right out front.

"You gonna let me drive?" I nodded my head towards it.

"Now, why would I do that? You have no clue where we are going," she smirked and straddled the cycle. A low rumble came from my chest, and I couldn't wait to see her straddling me like that later.

I climbed behind her and wrapped my arms around her small waist. I didn't need to hold on, because I wouldn't fall off or get hurt if we wrecked. I got settled and my hands reached under her shirt to her soft skin. She felt like silk and as I rubbed along her waist line of her skirt, I heard her moan.

"Not yet," she protested.

"You know you like it," I whispered in her ear.

Bella whipped around bends in the road like they were nothing. She was pushing it well past one hundred and forty miles an hour. She turned off into the woods, and I had a sudden sense of déjà vu and felt like I was pulling into a Cullen driveway. One of Bella's hands released the handlebars and was placed on my thigh. "Don't worry, I live alone," she tried to reassure me.

I nodded and gulped the lump in my throat from her closeness of her hand. Bella cut the bike's engine and turned around to give me a look that told me to dismount. Her house was a small little log cabin, it was perfect. She lived in the woods, far enough away from people who would get suspicious, but not too far in the woods that it was unpleasant.

"It's not much, but I like it." Bella shrugged and walked up the steps and into her house without another word.

As I walked inside and slid out of my leather jacket, I noticed all along the walls were photographs. Tons of pictures of trees, rock canyons, and the sky, each one varied from black and white shades, to that brownish red, sepia color.

"It's kind of a hobby," she tried to defend herself.

"I didn't say anything, sugar. I was actually admiring them." I took a step closer to her and finally did what I wanted to all night.

My lips touched hers, once, twice, three times, each time lighter than the one before it. Bella's red eyes closed and she let out a hum on contentment. "Now's the time to stop if you don't want this," I warned her.

"Who says I don't want this? Want you?" Her eyes opened up, and she looked up at me so full of love.

"What do you know about me?" I asked stepping back. Her actions and feelings were both causing me to second guess every instinct I had to just take her.

"Can we not do this right now? You want me, and I want you." She stepped closer to me and reached to lift my t-shirt over my head.

I grabbed her hands to stop her. "Don't. Don't do that. You don't know what you'll find."

Bella sighed and pushed me away from her. She reached for her own shirt and lifted it over her head to reveal her naked chest. She unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the ground and her arousal wafted through the room. I had already known she was panty-less, but seeing it was something totally different.

"Well, if you don't want me to find out what's under there, you know where the door is. I don't know about you, but I hate reeking like the smell of humans and beer. I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

I didn't answer her. I just watched her saunter away completely naked. I contemplated my options. I could leave and forget I ever met this girl, or I could go have some really hot shower sex with a really hot, amazing smelling woman.

I sighed with resignation and stripped myself of my jeans and t-shirt. I followed the sound of the running water and when I rounded the corner of the bathroom, I was stunned by the sight in front of me.

Bella stood in the shower with her hair pinned to the top of her head, and she was rubbing a spongy thing all over her body. The bubbles from the soap dripped down her curves, and I groaned at the sight.

My cock sprang to life, and I stepped forward to join her. Bella's voice rang out over the curtain, "I was wondering how long it would take you to join me. Get in here cowboy, I can't reach this spot on my back."

I stepped in behind her and took the sponge from her. "Where's that spot darlin'?" I asked my voice dripping with lust.

Bella spun around while she licked her lips and eyed me like a piece of meat, "Um, well, you see…." She trailed off.

Suddenly, the sponge was forgotten when Bella launched herself at me. Her mouth connected to mine, and her legs were wrapped around my waist. "Whoa, sugar, calm down. Let me help get you clean," I nibbled on her neck as a spoke, "then I'll take you and get you all dirty again."

Bella's moan was my only response as I reached down to grab the sponge and started my assault of her body with the soapy substance. The way she stared at me, the lust shinning not only in her eyes, but also in her emotions, was enough to make want to pin her to the wall and forget anything else was going on. I felt the need to be inside of her, to take her, and to claim her.

"Sugar, you're killing me here if you don't stop that I will take you right here in the shower," I smirked as she licked her lips appraising my body some more.

"Take me, I am yours," she replied saucily, and I was suddenly hit with even more lust and an undercurrent of love.

It was too much for me to handle. I slid into her and I let out a string of growls. "Oh sugar, you're so tight for me. You were made for me, weren't you?"

As I continued to move in and out of her, I saw and heard the tiles of her shower starting to crack. Bella leaned forward and licked up the side of my neck before sinking her teeth into me, effectively marking me as hers. The feeling of her teeth against my neck as well as her walls clamping down on my dick caused me to climax, and I sunk my teeth right back into her. I released her from my hold. We actually cleaned up a bit after we both came down and effectively got the human smell off of us.

An hour later, I was hit so hard with the need to inside of her again. My eyes must have changed to black, because Bella's eyes got really wide, and she sprinted off out the back door yelling out, "Catch me if you can cowboy."

A few tumbles in the grass and her riding me with my cowboy boots still on later, we laid in the grass, looking up at the sky full of stars. Bella rolled into my side and kissed up my neck, before asking if I knew the story of certain star constellations.

I heard her mention the names Pegasus and the Phoenix, she pointed out their positions and spoke with so much passion. I asked her if she meant the ones from Greek mythology, and she just nodded her head. "Yes, Perseus, the story goes that Pegasus came out of Medusas head when Perseus cut off her head. Perseus was on the quest to save Andromeda the daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia. It is said that Cassiopeia was sent to the skies as punishment for being boastful and at times, she looks to be hanging upside down because of the rotation of the earth." Before she could say another word, I attached my lips to hers and kissed her with everything I had.

I hoped that one day she would sound as passionate about me when she spoke as she did when she spoke about the stars. I removed my lips from hers and laid back down into the grass with a hand behind my head. She continued with her stories, as if I hadn't just had my tongue stuff inside her mouth.

"Lastly we have the Phoenix or fire bird."

"Sugar, that is all very interesting, but you're lying here naked under these said stars is driving me crazy," I moved against her letting her feel my erection, hoping she'd forget about these stars and let me back into that piece of heaven she had between her legs.

She got her sassy attitude back and challenged me. "Then do something about."

"You're playing with fire, little one." I spoke allowing my voice to drop to a husky drawl.

I moved to hover over her, but she just kept talking. "As I said the Phoenix arises from the fire. You think you can squelch that fire, cowboy?"

I silenced her with a thrust of my hips, finally seating myself inside of her. We spent a whole week holed up in Bella's little cabin. I never wanted to unwrap myself from her gorgeous body, but I knew that Peter and Charlotte would start to worry since I've disappeared for this long. I'm actually surprised they haven't shown up yet, following my scent from the bar to Bella's cabin.

Bella and I spent our time making love, and if we weren't doing that, we were out by a small pond a few hundred yards from Bella's backyard, using her camera, to take pictures, or just playing around somewhere in the house. Bella liked to play what I'd started to call 'come and find me.' She would lay a kiss on me that had my toes curling and then run away, giggling like a school girl. I'd chase after her and we'd have the most remarkable sex.

We hadn't spoken about the claim on each other with our mating marks, but we knew, subconsciously that we were mates. There weren't words of love spoken, but the feelings, we both emitted were more of an explanation than either of us would ever need.

I was prepared for the wrath of Charlotte, as I pulled into the driveway on Bella's motorcycle. She tried to pull the 'it's my bike let me drive," and I repeated to her what she said to me the first night, "you have no clue where we're going." She didn't find it as funny as I did. As soon as I killed the engine on the cycle, I knew that Peter and Charlotte were standing on the porch of their home. I imagined that Peter had his arms crossed with a freakishly weird grin on his face, which honestly needed to be smacked off from time to time. Charlotte probably had her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently, but I was worried about my mate. I pulled her against my chest, my back toward the house, whispering words of encouragement to her.

"They're going to love you. I promise."

"You don't know that Jasper, they could hate me then what happens?" She whimpered with her lip quivering.

"Bella, we are here, together. They are my family."

"The last time I was with a family, it didn't go so well," Bella admitted. It was the first time she'd spoken of them, the Cullen's, and yet she spoke volumes with such simple words.

"We're not gonna hurt'cha little bird," Peter called from the porch. "We've been waitin' too long for ya anyhow."

It was silly to believe that they couldn't hear our conversation, but we kept going anyway.

"This is different. They are my family," I replied, turning to look at Peter and Charlotte, giving them a nod.

Peter went to open his mouth, but Charlotte just put her hand over his mouth and called out, "Bella, don't you mind him any sugar, he's all bark and no bite. Don't let his antics scary ya away, you come on inside whenever you're ready, there ain't no pressure 'round here." Her thick southern twang was in full swing, and I saw Bella's eyes go wide at the sound of it.

I held my hand out to Bella, and she took it without as much as a word. She followed me inside the house, and I showered her to my room. I gave her the tour of the house, ending it with a walk around the property.

"You ever gonna tell me what happened between you and the Cullen's?" I mentioned offhandedly as we made our way through Charlotte's garden.

"Is this a need to know thing, Jasper, or can it wait? I've only known you a week and the stuff they did to me, well, let's just say it wasn't….healthy." As she walked, she touched along the petals, feeling the different textures, smiling back at me softly, but not with any sincerity. It was a smile for show that said, I'm fine please don't ask any more questions.

"It's pretty here. Have you guys been here long?" She asked as we walked back toward the house.

"This house was their first actually." I stated waiting for more questions I knew were to come.

"First? How old are they?" Bella asked and before I could answer Peter popped out of tree and landed right in front of her.

When he did, suddenly a bubble wrapped itself around both Bella and I, effectively blocking Peter out. I looked at Bella and she was as close to feral, as I'd seen her, since I met her. She was growling and pacing back and forth.

I touched her and she pushed me back behind her. Peter was on the outside of the bubble laughing his ass off at me. I got as close to Bella as I could and placed kisses on her shoulder, she let out a content sigh, and the bubble dropped. She turned to look at me then looked at Peter and ran toward the house. From where I was standing, I could see Charlotte usher her inside. When she was gone, I turned to him and growled, pinning him to the ground.

"You've got a lot of damn nerve, brother." My venom was spitting out hitting his face, and he didn't dare move. "She's my mate. I was trying to get answers from her, but instead you scare her and put her into a mate protection rage."

Peter begins to laugh as much as he can with my hand around his throat. "That's what that's called? Mate protection rage? I'll have to remember that."

"I suggest you shut up, Peter. Bella didn't tell me about her gift yet, asshole. She hasn't really told me much of anything. Now you might have blown it."

I was wrong. Peter hadn't blown anything I had with Bella. Things with Bella only got stronger, since we'd arrived at Peter and Charlotte's. We spent our time together talking about everything under the sun. I told her about my time in the Southern Wars, she wasn't fazed at all, and I had a feeling that she knew more about me than she was letting on. We weren't as vigorous in our love making as we'd been the week we spent alone. There were times when I would be overcome with so much need for her that I would seek her out, no matter where she was and pin her to the nearest surface and take her. The only other times we were exceptionally exuberant with our sexual tendencies, was after a hunt. Bella loved to fuck after a hunt. She was the one who would come after me and throw me down and ride me like she was bucking broncos in the rodeo. I never complained and neither did she, but we knew a time was coming that we couldn't just depend on our lust for each other. Eventually, we'd have to talk and let out all our little secrets.

After a month with Peter and Charlotte, I cornered Bella on the side on property where she liked to watch a small stream run by. She knew I was there and just let out a small sigh before turning to look at me with her bright red eyes. "I guess it's time I spilled all my dirty secrets huh?"

"I think it's time sugar. You know what you are to me, and I know what I am to you. But I want to know who you are, not what you are." I spoke softly hoping that if I was calm and collected on the outside during this conversation, Bella would be more inclined to tell me anything and everything she went through with the Cullen's.

"Jasper, things with them are … well they are complicated." She shook her head and picked at the grass around her before trying to speak again. "They acted like they were this perfect close knit family, but all they did was lie to each other. The day I left, I caught Alice and Edward giving each other mating marks."

She sat and didn't say anything for ten full minutes. I wasn't sure if she was allowing me time to process what she was say. Edward and Alice were _together? _

"Go on sugar, what else happened?" I encouraged her to keep going so we could get it all out in the open.

"I was trying to leave, and he said something about needing both of us to make him complete." She shook her head again and let out a disgusted scoff. "He thought he could keep both of us, switching back and forth, can you believe it?"

I could believe it. Edward was always one to try and get everything he wanted. He was a spoiled child and would throw a tantrum if he didn't get what he wanted. Bella stared at me waiting, I guess for a response, but I just gave her a small smile and sat down in the grass next to her pulling her into my lap.

"Bella, don't let them get to you. I have you now, and I'm not one to share." I paused before I decided that I was going to say what I wanted and not worry about her freaking out on me about it. "You're my mate, Bella, and no one else will ever touch you again."

She laid her head on my chest, curling into me. "You're my mate too, Jasper. Will you tell me what Alice did to make you leave?" She spoke in a soft whisper, and I knew there was probably more to the story than what she'd told me but I knew she would divulge more eventually.

"I slipped, Bella. That's all really. I drank from a human girl, and they were tired of cleaning up my messes. Alice was pulling away from me, and I wanted to pull her closer. I wanted encouragement and love, not belittlement and accusatory stares." I stroked the top of Bella's hair as I spoke, and I heard the small purr coming from her.

"Jasper, tell me what she did to you," she whispered.

"You know what she did don't you, Bella? I'm sure they talked all about the black sheep that was kicked out of the family." I shook my head trying to erase the memories of the looks I was getting from the Cullen's when I left for the last time.

Bella rubbed along my thigh with her hand and blatantly said, "Jasper, did she love you like I do?"

I automatically said, "No one loves me like you do, sugar."

She sat up and gripped my face between her hands. "Jasper, I love you. I know we haven't said that, but I do love you. I trust you more than anything. Somehow you've gotten me to open my heart, and you're there. Forever. I love you and I'd never hurt you like they did. They hurt me too you know? I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Bella, you don't have to say you love me. I know we're mates but you know that doesn't have to mean love. I'll take care of you, always, but you don't have to love me." I spoke as my heart began to break. Somewhere along the way I'd fallen in love with Bella, and it would hurt so badly for her to walk away from me.

She shook her head and kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you because you're strong." She kissed me again. "I love you because you're sexy." Another kiss. "And I love you, because I know you love me too."

I gripped her around the waist, "You are too good to me." It was true. She was too good to me. She was perfect. Bella was always cleaning up whenever I threw my clothes on the floor. She helped Charlotte with everything around the property and most importantly of all; Bella Swan just told me she loved me.

For five blissful months, Bella and I spent every day together with Peter and Charlotte. If we weren't together, she was helping Charlotte expand her garden and bring in more exotic plants, and I was out working on a barn, with Peter for the horses he hoped to buy. We didn't have any cares in the world, except for spending our time together. We made love, we'd hunt. It was perfect. Until someone showed up and ruined it all.

I heard Charlotte scream at the same time Peter did. We both ran towards our mates to find them both locked in bubbles. Bella had Charlotte shielded as well as herself from a pair of unknown vampires. Peter grabbed one at the same time I did. We pinned them to the ground and was in their faces, growling ferociously.

"What were you doing to our mates?" I growled.

The blonde man with the pony tail spoke first. "I'm not telling you shit, mother fucker."

The second man, that Peter had a hold of, just shook his head. His dread locks flopping on the ground.

Peter and I disposed of both vampires with no problem. It was obvious that they weren't going to give us any information, and I was more worried about my mate's well being than what they wanted.

Bella kept her shield wrapped around both her and Charlotte and refused to lower it. Peter started growling at Bella, and I growled at him. "Brother," I called trying to get his attention.

"She has my mate Jazz; make her give my mate back." Peter's growling was rolling in the air continually. I reached out and smacked him trying to bring him out of his feral stance.

"Are you experiencing mate protection rage for yourself, Peter?" I asked.

He just shook his head and kindly asked Bella, "Little bird, can I have my mate back please. I _need_ her."

Bella released Charlotte after getting the okay from her. She lowered the shield completely and ran into my arms. I wrapped her up, keeping her close to me, letting out a purr to let her know she was safe. My instincts were on high alert, even when I was joking around with Peter. I carried Bella into the woods and under a batch of trees.

I sat her down and began my exploration of her body to check for the injuries she may have ascertained in the confrontation, with the rogue vampires. Bella's body shook and I wasn't sure why, she couldn't be cold, and I hoped she didn't fear me. I grabbed her chin and looked her right in her crimson eyes and spoke in my deadly calm voice. "My little mate, I'm going to finish checking you for injuries, and then I'm going to fuck you into oblivion. And when we come, I'm going to bite and mark you for everyone to see. If I have to do it every day so that every vampire you ever come across will know you're mine, then so be it."

She sat up on her knees and started poking me in the chest, "Take me, I'm yours and yours alone. I'm not hurt. I got my shield up fast so there is no need to check to make sure. Just take me, make me yours for all to see. Make me forget about what just happen."

I pounced, rolling her under me, as I moved my hands up her shirt effectively ripping it off of her. Her pants, were shredded and added to the growing pile of cloth surrounding us.

I slipped inside my little mate, without any form of warning. There was no intimate touching or kissing. I just needed her. Every thrust was followed by a growl and the word 'mine.' When this was over Bella and everyone else would know who she belonged to.

"Yes! I'm yours, always and forever, yours. Fuck me harder, make me forget," she screamed as she ran her finger nails down my back, ripping my shirt open.

"My mate." I continued to growl.

I licked the side of her neck and thrust into her harder than I ever had. When I was ready to release, I bit into the side of her neck, tasting her venom, letting mine seep inside her.

After placing my bite, I rested my head on her chest, trying to calm my instincts. She pushed on my head, attempting to roll me.

"Oh, cowboy, you had your time to claim me, now it's my turn to claim you." She lowered herself on me slowly, wrapping her hands into my hair. I watched in awe as she rode me. Her claiming of me was slower, more fluid. She'd roll her hips into me, harder each time. She would bring me to brink of coming again and then stop her motions, smirk at me and start the process all over again. I tried to take control, but she placed a hand on my chest, pushing me back down into the grass.

"You are mine. You do as I say now." She growled, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on.

I put one hand on her hip to hold her to me and the other was bent behind my head. I watched her bounce up and down on my cock, and every so often my eyes would roll back into my head at the feeling of her.

When I couldn't hold back anymore, Bella leaned down, licked my neck, and whispered in my ear, "You come, right now, while I claim you as my mate."

I immediately listened to my mate and felt her teeth pierce my skin at the same time I had my orgasm. The experience was nothing I'd ever felt before. Bella was different, even in her claiming of me, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

We stayed in the woods the rest of the night, playing, fucking, and just talking. When the morning light started to show, I knew we had to head back and check on Peter and Charlotte. When we neared the tree line, we saw that Charlotte had left us some new clothes. Of course, they would have known what happened since they were doing the same thing. Anytime mates are put at risk, we always reclaim what is ours after making sure they aren't hurt.

As we reached the house, I caught sight of something white and flashing through the woods. Bella must have too because a small growl erupted from her chest.

I sniffed the air for the scent of anything out of place, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun and pinned whoever it was to the ground.

Peter's voice rang out, "Jazz, brother, it's just me. But there is something or someone out there. You know that scent, both of them."

Bella's growl went from being small to a ferocious roar. "Mother fucking Cullen's."

I knew the only way to get them to come out was through the mental uses of their gifts. I started assaulting Edward with every image I had in my memory of Bella. I heard what was supposed to be a menacing growl and called out, "If you want to do something about it, why don't you come out and act like a man."

Alice and Edward stood at the edge of the woods glaring at us. She had her hands on her hips, and his were across his chest. I looked at Bella and she just shook her head. They were idiots, and neither of us wanted them here.

I looked from my family to my ex-wife and ex-brother. "Why are you here Cullen's?"

"It's Masen's actually," Alice answered.

"We don't give a fuck what your name is sprite, so just tell us why you're here." Bella moved to stand next to me, but I held a hand out to her, wanting her behind me, in case they came charging at us.

"I have come to claim my other mate." Edward's voice was serious, and his emotions showed that he was actually believing the shit he was spouting off.

"Yeah, me too. Come along Jasper, we have got to get you cleaned up." Alice moved to step towards me and immediately Bella's shield went up to protect us all.

Bella grabbed my hand in hers and spoke with her eerie voice. "You have no claims on us. We are not your mates. Jasper is my mate and I am his, end of story."

Alice shook her head while giggling. "No silly, we are all mates. You, me, Edward and Jasper. We'll all be together for eternity."

I squeezed Bella's hand three times in a row, which was our signal for when I wanted her to drop her shield from around me. She shook her head no and kept it in place.

"Jasper there is no use fighting us on this, go pack Bella's and your stuff, and we'll leave immediately," Edward spoke again.

"He's right Jasper, I've seen it. You know I'm never wrong." Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet, generating nothing but pure excitement.

I squeezed Bella's hand again with the signal and this time she let it drop. I tackled Edward to the ground and laid punches on his face. Alice's scream resonated through the yard and Bella quickly locked her inside one of her bubbles.

I heard Bella say something about the tracker calling her Mrs. Cullen, and I snapped. I ripped Edward's arm from the socket and beat him with it. "If she ever bears anyone's name again, it will be mine. She will be a Whitlock before she is ever associated with another name of yours."

Edward attempted to fight back, as much as any person with one arm could. He tried to bite my arms and kick his feet from under me, but I wasn't allowing that to happen. Edward had venom pouring like blood would from his lip, from where I had busted it and his face was cracked from the punches I'd laid on him.

I stood up, brushing the dirt from my pants and moved to stand next to Bella. I heard Alice puttering on about how the four of us were going to run the vampire world and then something about Edward being the dominate vampire in our coven. I scoffed and everyone looked over at me. I nodded my head in Bella's direction, and she placed Edward and his arm in separate bubbles.

Alice started freaking out inside her own bubble, growling and screaming. I assumed it was something about her mate being hurt and how we shouldn't be able to hurt our mate, but one look at Bella, and I knew she had done something to mentally fuck up the sprite. I looked them both with a deadly glare and spoke, "Bella is going to lower her shield and then you two are going to run. You will run as far away from us as possible, and if I ever even smell your scent within a hundred miles of where we are, I'll kill you both and never think twice about it."

Alice collected Edward's arm, and the two of them ran off without another word. If I saw them again in the next one hundred years it would be too soon. I was happy to have them gone, and I could tell Bella was too. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on sugar, let's go get cleaned up, I want that stench off of me."

We washed up and spent the rest of the day lounging around the house watching movies with Peter and Charlotte. Peter looked at me and gave me a nod toward the unused kitchen. He slipped me a box I'd sent him into town to pick up. "Tonight's as good as any, ya know?"

"What if she says no? She told me she didn't believe in marriage as a human and only gave into Edward because he wanted it, and she wanted to please him." I shook my head doubting myself and this stupid idea.

"I think the stars might be on your side tonight, brother. Why don't you just go on out there, see how it goes and if the moment's right, do it, if not, you can forget about it 'til you grow a pair of balls again." Peter smirked and sauntered back into the living room with our women.

The two of them must have known we were up to something because they were giving us weird looks. I told Bella I wanted to take her somewhere and asked her to go put on something pretty. She reemerged with a sundress and a pair of cowboy boots, and I licked my lips at the sight of her.

I grabbed us a blanket to sit on and begged whoever was listening to help me out tonight. Bella and I ran out to the stream where we said I love you the first time. I sat down a blanket, and we cuddled up together watching the stars pop out into the sky. Suddenly, a shooting star crossed the sky, and Bella began giggling. "Make a wish Jasper."

I knew then Peter had been right. Tonight was a good night. I pulled the small box from my jacket pocket and placed it in her lap. "I wish you'd marry me darlin'."

Bella turned to stare at me and then at the sky. "How did you plan this Jasper? You can't plan for a shooting star."

"I wish I could take the credit for this one sugar, but it's all fate. With you and me, it just happened when the stars aligned for us." I opened the box and heard her gasp.

"I'm thinkin' it's time we got hitched, darlin', what'daya say? You wanna be a Whitlock?" My southern drawl was more prominent these days, and I'd even caught Bella dropping a ya'll every once and a while, but I loved the way her lust would spike every time I pulled my drawl out.

She didn't speak, so I felt out for her emotions. She was full of love, excitement, and so many other happy emotions. Suddenly, her lips were on mine, and she was attacking me with vigorous enthusiasm. When she pulled away, I gave her a lazy smirk that I knew made her panties wet and said, "So, should I take that as a yes ma'am?"


End file.
